


Step Stool

by gothjotun



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-04 00:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothjotun/pseuds/gothjotun
Summary: “I became god three days ago.” Morty looked Rick right in the face, pupils dilated with delight as he gripped his throat tighter.“And god became me.”





	Step Stool

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so. Kinda vent writing. Dunno where I’m going with this but it’s just, oddly poetic I suppose. Kinda my style. I don’t know if anyone will like it but oh well! Feel free to leave any thoughts in the comments y’all.

“I've sung with screams and the hopeless, and I'm taking over the world, regardless.” 

There was a certain light in Morty’s eyes that burned Rick a little too deeply past the skin. It roasted his heart, the bite in his voice being the pike spiking the flesh of palpable love. 

“- Whether I build it up or I scar it.”

The younger man walked towards him slowly, delicately, deliberately. His words hurt Rick’s chest as it heavily implied that he had already made up his mind. That there was no “us” in this equation. Only him. 

“What’s the point? Where’s your bluff?” He questioned softly, stepping towards Morty.

“Because my heart hurts.” 

Morty stopped in his tracks, the light in his eyes now opaque with liquid, the two coinciding instead of extinguishing the other. 

“I swear to god my heart hurts.” He said through gritted teeth, smiling.

“And I'm calling out! Father, hear me!” The boy clasped his hands in a facetious manner. 

“But there's nothing.” He whispered harshly. 

The two were silent for a moment, Rick silently pleading at the other to come closer so he could hold him.

“So I ask Yahweh, when he, oh so graciously, gives me the time of day. What's the point in creating something beautiful when it's bound to be misinterpreted?”

Morty looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head gently.

“Prayer is no avant-garde no matter how unique or genuine the question, the plea is.” He muttered as he looked back down at Rick. “So what’s the point in any of this.”

“You don’t need a god to tell you what to do.” Rick breathed, stepping closer. “To tell you how to feel or who to love.”

“Evidently not.” Morty whispered back. 

He looked like a lost child without his mother, eyes wide and full of water, his frame shaking as he gently swayed. Morty sniffled softly, looking down at his shoes shyly for a moment before lifting his gaze towards Rick again. Then his voice suddenly raised.

“Everyone thinks they know me, and that's the trick! No one does.” Morty’s laugh wavered as tears started slipping down his flushed cheeks.

“And no one ever will.”

Rick looked at him solemnly all while his heart betrayed him as it hammered into his chest like a nail on a coffin. 

“Come.” He said.

And Morty came.

Rick embraced him, the two holding each other carefully, tenderly. Morty cupped the older man’s cheeks and rubbed soft circles onto them, closing his eyes as he hummed.

“Don’t go without me. Don’t go anywhere without me.” The elder pleaded softly, resting his forehead against his grandson’s shoulder as his voice broke.

“Please.”

Morty just continued humming softly. A hand dropped gently to the crook of Rick’s neck, his thumb carefully messaging the flesh as the man now closed his eyes in emotional release while Morty opened his own eyes now. 

He looked at Rick’s face, how soft and content it looked. How trusting it appeared. Morty took a moment to soak it in, the innocence, the naivety.

It was sickening.

His fingers that were loosely wrapped around Rick’s throat became a vice grip. The other made a distressed sound, his natural gut reaction was to gasp for air, and he did. But it hurt.

“Mortimer-” He choked out as his eyes quickly opened, his hands coming up to loosen the other’s hold on him.

“I became god three days ago.” Morty looked Rick right in the face, pupils dilated with delight as he gripped his throat tighter.

“And god became me.”


End file.
